


First Steps

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cochise's daughter has her first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Tom looks down at his youngest kid, toddling across the room towards them, with a huge smile on his face.  These steps are the first real steps Virginia has taken all on her own.

“I am quite relieved she has begun to walk,” Cochise says quietly.  “Her slow progress has been quite worrisome.”

“Are you kidding?  This is incredibly early for a toddler to be walking,” Tom says.  He reaches forward and picks Virginia up, nuzzling her belly.  It’s not quite as soft as a human baby’s belly, but it still makes her squirm and giggle.  “You’re a quick little squirt, learning to walk even faster than Matt did.  Hopefully, you’ll be a little better behaved than he is, though.”

Virginia smiles and nods at him before starting to sign once Tom sets her back in his lap.  She can sign well in the Volm sign language.  Cochise had taught all of them the basics of the language, giving them a way to communicate with Virginia before she learns to talk.  Sometimes Tom and the boys have to turn to Cochise for translations, but they’re all getting better.

 _Put me down!  Go again!_ She signs. 

“Of course, sweet pea,” Tom says, setting her back down and watching as she teeters to the other side of their little room.

“I had worried that she would be unable to walk because for Volm, this is a late start,” Cochise says, voice quietly in awe.  “I did not know how she would be able to survive in this war if she could not become a warrior.”

Tom turns to see Cochise staring after their daughter with a tear sliding down his cheek.  He brushes it away tenderly.  “We’ll figure out a way to deal with any problems she might have because of her unique biology, okay?  She’s our daughter, and we’ll keep her safe.”

 “I feel terrified all the time,” Cochise says, eyes watching as Virginia does another loop around the room.  He tenses as she stumbles over her own feet.  “There are so many things that could injure her.  I know it is not what you would wish, but as much as I love her, there are times that I wish she was secure on a nestship, far from here.”

“I understand, but she’s better off with her family,” Tom says.  “The Volm would never accept her.  I mean, I know a lot of humans aren’t much better, but at least he has us and her brothers.”

“I am untrained in parenthood,” Cochise says. 

“Everyone is,” Tom says.  “But you love her, and that’s the most important thing.”

Cochise doesn’t say anything, just watches Virginia, clearly on edge.  She teeters back over to them, holding her arms up to Cochise.

Tom nudges him a little.  “Pick her up.”  He knows Cochise is hesitant, not because he doesn’t love their daughter, but because he worries constantly about doing something wrong. 

Cochise nods and reaches down to gently pick up Virginia.  He sets her in his lap, gently stroking her brown hair. 

 _Stay._   Virginia signs.  _With you and Dad and Ben and Matt and Hal._  

They had had to improvise signs for her brothers’ names and for ‘dad,’ but Cochise had figured it out. 

“Virginia, we love you greatly,” Cochise says softly.  “You will remain here, do not worry.”

_You want me gone._

“Never,” Cochise says firmly.  “I wish for you to be safe, but I wish for you to remain with us.” 

“You’re our daughter,” Tom says, leaning against Cochise so he can squeeze her shoulder gently.  “We would never, ever send you away.  I promise.” 

_Baba doesn’t want me.  You and they do, but not Baba._

Tom glares over at Cochise.  He had been worried that Cochise’s reluctance around Virginia would hurt her eventually.  It’s something he understands completely- he had been reluctant around his kids when they were first born, too.  But human babies don’t pick up on stuff nearly as quickly as Volm hatchlings do.  Even when they’re only half Volm.   

“You are my offspring,” Cochise says, pulling her close to his chest.  “I am so scared that I could do you harm, and we will lose you.”

Virginia squirms a little away from Cochise so she can sign at him.  _You are scared?  Because of me?  I’m bad._

“Never,” Cochise says sternly.  “You and your brothers are the most important things in my life.  You could never be bad.  I promise.  I love you, Virginia.” 

 _I love you, Baba._   Virginia says, hugging him tightly.

Tom smiles over at them, relieved at how this turned out.

* * *

 

When Virginia is tucked securely into bed in the room she shares with Ben and Matt that night, Cochise paces their room while Tom watches from their bed.  Tom wants to get up and calm him down, but Cochise rarely gets agitated and it’s usually best to let him ride it out when it’s this intense.

“I cannot believe that I made her believe I did not care for her,” Cochise eventually says, voiced raised.  It’s practically screaming, coming from Cochise.  “Virginia believed she was bad because of me.  Our daughter, Tom.” 

“Come here,” Tom says, patting the space on the bed next to him.

Cochise complies, but he’s still shaking, so Tom rests a hand on his shoulder.

“You messed up,” Tom says.  “But now you know what never to do again.  And she loves you, and now she knows you love her.  You’ll keep working to make it right.”

“It will never be right.  Most of your people and mine find her mere existence distasteful.  And I only exacerbated the isolation she must feel,” Cochise says mournfully.

Tom strokes his face.  “It won’t ever be right, but you’ll try anyway.  If you never, ever mess up again, you’ll replay what happened today for the rest of your life.  And you’ll tear yourself up over it.  But you’re gonna have so many incredible memories with her, Cochise.  It’s all worth it.”

“And if I am in error again?” Cochise asks.

“You’re gonna mess up again,” Tom says.  “It’s impossible to be perfect, and that’s hard.  But, you just have to never stop trying.”

Cochise just exhales hard. 

Tom lays down and rubs the space beside him.  “Come here.  You be the little spoon tonight.”

Cochise nods and lays down, letting Tom wrap himself around his husband.

“She’s a miracle.  Our miracle,” Tom murmurs to Cochise.  “As long as you remember that, everything will work out eventually.  You are gonna have so many good memories together.  I promise.”

Cochise holds his hand tightly for the rest of the night.


End file.
